<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beat me up by hyungore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334828">Beat me up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungore/pseuds/hyungore'>hyungore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bottom Seo Changbin, Changbin sub, Choking, Cutting, Degradation, Gay Sex, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Minho dom, Minho top, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Wax Play, Whipping, carving, d/s dynamics, safe sex, slight humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungore/pseuds/hyungore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>minho was a sadist, changbin was a masochist. the perfect match.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beat me up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>mind the tags. this fic might be too heavy for some people.</p><p>both parts are consenting. limits and safewords have been discussed beforehand, so changbin would stop minho if it was too much for him.</p><p>aftercare is provided to both parts. (not fully described)</p><p>do not take this as a guide. if you intend to try these things irl, please, do your research and don't use this as an example. be safe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minho had always been a sadist, which he didn't mind at all, even when his partners left him because they couldn't stand his extravagances. One day Minho met Changbin on a dating site and right away they bonded, partly because the younger was a masochist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin met Minho on the internet and immediately felt drawn to him. they were similar in some sort of way. Minho was a really big sadist and Changbin was a real fuckin painslut. some of his partners even left him, scared because of how much pain Changbin demanded, but Minho, he was different. They have been talking for months now. They talked about their kinks, their stories and they felt like they understood each other like no one ever did before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> &lt; chat &gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunny, Would you like to meet me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho asked, already knowing the answer, which, of course, was a big yes from the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few days later, the two of them met in a bar between the two cities where they lived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin didn't really know how he would act when he would meet Minho, nor what clothes he had to put on. He opted for a black lingerie with a big sweater, so big it worked as a dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then walked to the bar where they had to meet, scanning the place for the older man, and when he finally saw him, sitting down on a chair by the end of the place he felt his heart sink. He looked so hot and dominant in his black turtleneck and black jeans. He walked over to him after trying to get his shit together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"minho? h-hi" he said, failing not to stutter in front of such a strong person like the older</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho had ordered a coffee and crossed his legs, immersed in his thoughts until a familiar voice awakened him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"oh? Changbin?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked and immediately smiled warmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"hi baby"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"can i?" he asked, looking over to the chair on the other side of the little table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"mh mh" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, sliding his gaze to Changbin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'It's going to be fun' Minho thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he sat down quickly, feeling his legs already passing out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"s-so, how are you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he tried to start a conversation, not really knowing what to say or do without turning out awkward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"pretty fine~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho smiled as he, accidentally, placed his foot on one of the other's calves, causing him to slowly open his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"and you bunny?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>his cheeks blushed a little at the older's actions. his already short dress now rolled up a little bit, almost showing the black underwear he was wearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm good," he managed to say without stumbling on his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"mh~ do you want to order something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Minho waited for an answer he looked him straight in the eye, keeping his face in the palm of his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he quickly looked away, taking the menu in his hands and focusing his attention on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"i think I'll take just an ice cream, I've been craving it for weeks" he said, putting down the menu and looking at the older's hand that was placed on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"mh~ then go bunny "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whispered, taking the credit card between his fingers turning it a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"you need to go to the counter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can pay for myself, thank you" he said, trying to sound as kind as possible as he refused to use the older's credit card for an ice cream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"changbin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho called him back in a cold and serious tone, taking his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"take it"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin didn't want to make the older angry for now, he had time to be a brat later. so he obeyed and took the credit card in his hands, bowing lightly to thank him as he walked over to the counter and ordered his long awaited ice cream. He got back to his seat a couple of minutes later with his ice cream and started eating it immediately, running his tongue over the cold food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho smiled and never took his eyes off Changbin, especially when he started licking the ice cream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're imagining it's the cold blade of a sharp knife, hmm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked in a low voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin choked on his ice cream, starting to cough because of the sudden words that came out of Minho's mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He giggled taking the ice cream from his hand so he wouldn't waste it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"mh~?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head innocently, not paying attention to the ice cream slowly descending on his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"i-i" he tried to say something but he felt hypnotized. he kept on staring at minho's hands, his busted knuckles and the ice cream running over them. He wanted to lick them so bad it almost ached.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"so cute" he handed the ice cream back to the boy, licking his fingers to clean them the best he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>his cheeks were now bright red. when changbin felt something harden in his panties he knew he was fucked. the way minho was flicking his tongue over his hand to collect the ice cream made him feel some type of way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he looked away, going back to eating his ice cream, already thinking about what was going to happen later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"horny little bunny"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, bringing his foot up even further, now directly resting on the boy's member.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aren't you ashamed, hmm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's your fault" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin said looking at him but he regretted it immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He only raised an eyebrow looking directly into the boy's eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"come"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said in a cold tone as he stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"i-i'm s-sorry, don't go"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin said reaching out for his wrist but stopping himself right before he touched him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He barely turned his gaze, just what little was enough to look at him coldly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said come, follow me"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'fuck the ice cream' changbin thought before throwing it away and following the older. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put his hands in his pocket and went to the bar's toilets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It will be a long day" Minho commented before closing the door behind Changbin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Minho closed the door behind him he looked at the floor, too scared to raise his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"whore, look at me"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He growled, pinning him against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you get hard just for my foot?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"n-no" Changbin replied looking up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"no?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho giggled as he brought a hand down on his erect member.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"then what is this? Huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't say i wasn't hard. i am not hard because of ur foot tho"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"oh~ then tell me pretty, why are you hard then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked, pulling away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"your hands." Changbin simply said looking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My hands... Oh"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho looked at him amused and then placed his hand on his neck, squeezing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wanted to suck them, mh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin nodded as he closed his eyes, drowning in the feeling of minho's hands around his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"p-please-" he managed to beg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"here"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brought his other hand, as well as the still slightly dirty one, in front of his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he sucked the older's fingers like his life depended on it. his eyes closed, cheeks red and lips parted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've been waiting to do this for a long time, haven't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"mhm" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin hummed before stopping to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"h-home, please" he whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"home?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to laugh as he moved closer to his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"but first I'm curious to see the lingerie you have under there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"now?" he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"mh, now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin took a deep breath before taking off the belt that was around his waist and lifting the dress, enough to let the older man see his black lacy panties and bra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"such a cute slut"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho giggled slapping the boy's leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go home"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you" he said, lowering his dress and not bothering to put the belt back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Changbin"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho looked at Changbin and took the belt from his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he whispered, fastening the leather band around his neck, making it into a collar, which he tightened almost to the limit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"that's better"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"w-wait, p-people" he managed to say despite the tightness around his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"people? really? even after that time I forced you to walk around with a vibrator?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled the other by the belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay silent"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"but at least they didn't see it" he said following the older out of the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"mh~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and kept walking, never letting go of his grip on the new collar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said pointing to a black car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he got in the car quickly, sitting on the passenger's seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"your place?" he asked, wanting to see the elder's house</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Patience baby"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled as he started the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later they were in front of a large building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"d-do you live here?" he asked, looking at the big palace. He knew Minho was rich but damn, that building was huge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"yup"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He responded by simply parking his car in the underground parking lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"do you like it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"i do. Are you sure you want to dirty your stuff with my blood?" he asked, smirking and following the other inside the building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho only looked at him once in the elevator, through the big mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"aw baby, Who said you're going to be able to even touch the floor?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked with a smile causing the doors behind them to close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"hm? what do you mean?" Changbin asked, looking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"who knows~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, pressing one of the topmost keys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"bunny,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He called back to him, turning around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"wanna kiss?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"yes please" he said moving in front of the other and tiptoeing to kiss him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"cute~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho placed his hands on his hips lifting him up a little so their lips collided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kiss started slowly but Changbin easily became eager and made the kiss become messier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho let the other do as he wished with the kiss, as he brought his hands lower, exactly on his butt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so soft bunny."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He commented squeezing both his buttocks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin whimpered softly when Minho squeezed his ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He giggled at his reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"so cute... Maybe to much"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He returned one hand to his collar, pulling it, while the hand still on his ass went between it, pressing two fingers into his entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ngh-" he moaned softly at the finger's on his rim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"mh~? Oh, We're here"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled as he broke away from the boy and exited the elevator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"fuck.." Changbin whispered following the older out of the elevator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled as he started walking towards a door at the end of one of the hallways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here we go, make yourself comfortable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said pointing to a large black couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd be more comfortable on your dick" Changbin said, sitting down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was not at all surprised by her statement, which only made him sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"you want to fuck now? Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho asked, taking a cup of coffee from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"oh I'm sorry if you look fucking hot and keep on teasing me" he said looking at him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"not my fault"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho shrugged leaning against the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"really?" he laughed before getting up and taking off his dress</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho raised an eyebrow smugly at Changbin actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"and?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "and? did u want to meet me to just talk and look at me?" he talked while walking towards him until he could touch his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I expected more from you master, you're deluding" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin teased the older, trying to make him angry. He moved his hand to grab the older's crotch and squeeze it "don't you want to have fun master?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched his every move and, at the last question, grabbed the boy by the collar and forcibly put him on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dogs don't talk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said with a cold look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"if you gave me what i wanted i wouldn't talk so much minho."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ah~ I wanted to have a little more fun"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He complained, opening the drawer at his side, from which he pulled out a sharp knife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin went silent as soon as he saw the knife, smiling to himself at the thought of what he was about to do</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"stand up bun"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho said, moving the knife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin stood up quietly, holding himself up with the help of the counter next to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"so? what are you gonna do?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"who knows"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho looked at the blade and then at his own arm. He drew the knife closer and began to plunge the blade through the fabric, starting to tear the black shirt he was wearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin stared at the older as he messed his shirt up with the knife, wishing it was his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"p-please master please"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"mh? please what? you want me to cut you huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started laughing moving the knife around randomly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"closer baby"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"carve something on me please" he begged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"aw~ so cute"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho pointed the now bloody knife at his throat, applying a little pressure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"cock slut"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He murmured, bringing the blade down on his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin moaned softly as he tried his best not to move too much and eventually mess up the older's work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"nghn-h~ m-mast-er"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"yes bunny?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked placing the knife under the boy's bra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"p-please" he said in between little pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"cute"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho giggled putting a leg between the other's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You get so hard and whiny just thinking you're gonna get hurt, you disgust me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He growled beside his ear before starting to carve something onto his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin whined loudly at minho's words and actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"nghn fuck" he whispered before taking a deep breath and trying to support the pain and not cum on the spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"stay silent babydoll"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He giggled biting down hard on the younger's shoulder so that it would begin bleeding too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shortest gripped the counter strongly, trying to contain himself and not moan too loudly from just that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so pathetic" he said, realizing only after that he didn't just think it but he also said it out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho nodded firmly at the other's statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"a pathetic pain whore"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho smiled, making the knife sink even deeper into the boy's abdomen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bin failed to hold a moan, it resonating through the kitchen and he felt his knees getting weaker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"god~ i love your voice"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho said, almost moaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"lay down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ordered pointing to the couch from just before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin walked over to the couch slowly because his legs were weak. As soon as he arrived he laid down, waiting for Minho to do something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older watched the boy walk, enjoying the sight of his legs slowly turning red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay here to sleep tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He murmured approaching him from behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"w-wait, seriously?" Changbin asked, looking at him, wanting to be sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"mh mh, if you want of course"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said playing a little with the other's hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I do, who would refuse to sleep with someone like you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin said giggling before turning around and looking at the older boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"thank you" he said, smiling softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded and slowly increased the grip in his hair, pulling it back again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"suck."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said passing the knife over his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin closed his eyes when he started licking the knife, the taste of his and Minho's blood mixing in his mouth made him hum to himself in pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's it like?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"mhm good~" he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho leaned forward, licking the boy's lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"mh~good"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"yes. especially master's blood. i wish I could taste more" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he said, turning around and getting on top of minho. Changbin looked at him in the eyes before tilting his head and biting the older's shoulder, drawing blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"s-so good~ i could cum just like this.. so good, so so good.." he said before throwing his head back and let out a moan, a feeling of bliss getting over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a couple of seconds he opened his eyes again, looking at minho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"beat me up." he whispered, his own expression showing how turned on the mere idea made him; his pupils were dilated, his cheeks bright red and his bloody lips slightly parted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"beat me up. mess me up, break my bones, do whatever you want to me. everything you've ever wanted to try, it's time to do it" he whispered again in his ear as he moved slowly over the older's crotch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho remained motionless, somewhat irritated by Changbin's actions without permission, but which were repaid with a beautiful view of the youngest completely immersed in pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"beat you up, mh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He giggled, clutching his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"floor"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"mhh, make me" he teased, knowing it's made minho mad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without warning Minho slapped him across the face, sure that a mark would appear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"you want to be a brat, mh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, taking the younger's lip between his fingers and squeezing with his nails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"on the floor, or I'm going to tear it apart"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"or.. you could just throw me"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho sighed in annoyance, grabbing Changbin by the neck and doing exactly what he wanted, throwing him on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so fucking useless"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shortest whimpered lightly at the impact, now looking up at minho with a smile on his lips, waiting for him to do something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "your back"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ordered taking the knife in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho looked at the boy's back, looked then at the knife and finally, at one of the candles that adorned the apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wonder if..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached for one of the lit candles and after touching the boy's back, he poured the hot wax on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the stinging pain that Changbin felt wasn't the one he expected but he still enjoyed it, especially because he didn't know it was coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ngh- m-master~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "silence, i don't want to hear you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho whispered, retracting the candle so that he could observe the wax dripping onto the other man's skin which, as it cooled, turned red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger put his head in between his arms, trying not to let out any sound as the older ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"good boy"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho smiled kissing the top of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now stay still."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said putting the knife on his legs and getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have to go to the bathroom for a second, if I come back and see that you've moved.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took his face and pointed to a hook on the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will make you a beautiful decoration"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt a little frightened by the older's words. He stayed still but his mind started running, wondering how he would hang him up, but maybe he didn't want to find out. He didn't move a muscle, waiting for Minho to come back and hoping he'd come back soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho went into the corridor behind Changbin's back, but stayed to watch him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you'd do something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said as he returned to the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"you told me not to" he replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"mh~ and that's why you're going to get a prize"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled as he got down on his knees in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What would you like to do to me or... what would you like me to do to you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin slowly got up, kneeling down in front of Minho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"i want you to beat me up and then fuck me, please. make it hurt"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho smiled stroking his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"okay my little whore"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, taking the knife still in Changbin's hands, running it over his leg, carving without warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay still"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft moan left Changbin lips when he felt the knife rip his skin apart again all of a sudden. Changbin couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful he'd be in the end, covered in bruises and cuts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older brought both hands to the leg he was cutting, making sure not to ruin the writing that was slowly being created on Changbin's leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"lay down bun"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the other did as told, he climbed on top of him so he could have more control over the knife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"look at you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said pointing to the writing 'my painslut' now fully engraved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he felt his head getting dizzy, the sight of that and the painfully hard cock in his pants only made everything worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"poor little whore, hurts doesn't it? Mh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho asked, placing the knife on the tip of the other's erection, which had been sticking out of the black fabric since before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin nodded, closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"a lot"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled as he leaned forward, thus placing a little of his weight on Changbin's knife and member.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"p-please i- i need-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he tried to beg for release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"d-do something, please"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"but i am doing something"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho giggled again leaving the knife aside, thus rising better above him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so disgusting like this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He commented, bringing his hands to his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin grabbed his wrists softly when he felt the older's hands around his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"choke me"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded being what he already wanted to do. He tightened his grip on his neck, carefully placing his thumbs under his jaw so he could apply as much pressure as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger tightened his grip on his wrists, arching his back as little white strokes covered his soft tummy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"fuck" he thought, knowing he was fucked now that he came without permission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho looked at him coldly when he realized the other had come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"stand up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ordered growling, removing himself from above him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"you are gonna regret this"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said grabbing ropes from behind the pillows.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The other didn't move for at least a minute still trying to catch his breath from the overwhelming feeling of his dry orgasm. When he finally stood up his knees were weak and his legs were wobbling lightly as he stared at the older take out some ropes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you fall, I'm going to make you walk around like this, naked all over town"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He warned him before tying his wrists over his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if the idea of being humiliated like that made Changbin's dick twitch he still stayed still, trying his best not to fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clicked his tongue once he finished tying the last knot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it tight?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked and when Changbin nodded he chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"you look so pathetic, fucking mutt"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd look even better covered in bruises" he proposed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"aw i know that"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled as he slapped his butt, picking up the second rope in his hand shortly after, looping it around the hook hanging from the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"and..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He murmured knotting the other ropes as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"finish"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"please master" he begged even tho he didn't really know what he was begging for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho asked, going to sit on the couch looking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "hurt me. please. whip me, hit me, i don't know but please, please do something" he begged looking at the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you asking the floor?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked, amused as he crossed his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"fuck you" he whispered "i am begging, please, what do you want me to do? cry?" he asked, glaring at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He giggled as he got up and walked past him, heading to the kitchen counter where he poured himself a glass of some strange reddish liquid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"maybe, it would be interesting."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"for fuck's sake, please please please please I'll do anything, just please give me what I want please" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>changbin yelled, stomping his foot and glaring at the older.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look like an annoying kid that only wants candy"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said sipping the drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Start behaving properly"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"fuck please master please-" Changbin begged starting to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho looked at him from behind putting down his glass and rolling up his sleeves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what I wanted."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He replied by opening a drawer and pulling out a riding crop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he didn't even try to look at what the older took out, the tears blurring his visions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"cute"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He muttered before hitting the back of his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ah-" he let out a high pitched moan when the older hit him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"mh~ again"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave another blow then placed himself in front of Changbin, making him raise his face with the riding crop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"god, I wish you had makeup on right now, just so i could see the it melt on your face and dirty it"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin whined again, the stinging pain on his back making it almost hard to breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"are you okay, bun? Mh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked, wanting to make sure the other was able to go on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he nodded slightly looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"y-yes, g-go on"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"good"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho smiled and soon after, a blow went to place itself on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"you disgusting mutt"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>a disgustingly loud moan escaped his lips at the pain, his head now turned to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"a-again"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"oh yes again"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He giggled giving three more strokes, one on his arm, one on his side and the last one on his hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"look at this"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said barely touching his erection with the head of the riding crop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin was panting and moaning softly just at the thought of his dick getting hit by the older's whip. He looked down at his dick and then up, right in Minho's eyes "please".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"mh~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho turned away from him, taking the candle from just before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Silence."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said, pouring a little of the wax on the tip of his member.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>a scream full of pain and pleasure left Changbin's lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"f-fuck-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho sighed though he was pretty amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You thought I'd let you cum so easily? Huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, taking the base of his member and squeezing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he gasped at the sudden feeling of his hand on his body, already feeling his head spin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"p-please master"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"mh~? Didn't you ask me to beat you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked, slapping his member.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"y-yes-" he moaned at the slap "ngh- a-again"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ah~ such a cute slutty voice"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He giggled contentedly at the boy and gave his erection two more slaps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"m-more- please master~" he said, more tears running down his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho watched Changbin's face and then looked down at his own dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"you see this? It's not even hard... Ah~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, taking his face with one hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"l-let me help you-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"tsk, as if i'd let you touch my body"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"p-please-" Changbin begged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please? Start begging as if you were asking mercy to your god"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He growled as he went to sit on the couch, laying the whip on his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"please- please have mercy on me, let me cum.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"mh~? I don't hear anything"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he looked at Minho's thighs, panting softly. "please please please I'm begging"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho sighed as he stood up and took his face in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're such a cute human."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He giggled, taking the knife again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"what should i write"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered to himself aloud, tapping his chin with the tip of the knife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "d-dumb dog... o-or c-cum dump"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"oh~? Maybe both, one here..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made a small cut on one leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"and another one here"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finished by carving another cut on the opposite leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"or... Here"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He giggled, tapping his chest.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"d-do what you want.. just please.. touch me"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"mh~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded passing his hand over his chest caressing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay still."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho smiled, taking one of his legs and letting it rest on his hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"here we go~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said, starting to carve into his leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin whined loudly as he bit his lip, trying not to moan or scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"m-mast-er~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "yes bunny~?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked, not looking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"h-hurts.." Changbin moaned softly, his wrists getting sore as he couldn't hold himself up really well</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"too much?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho asked a little worried, quickly removing the knife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"n-no, I'm good, thank you" he replied smiling softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"you sure?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked, letting go of the grip on his leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"mhm, c-can... can you kiss me.. please?" Changbin whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"of course bunny"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, kissing him gently on the lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he smiled in the kiss, feeling relieved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "wait a little bit, ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho giggled, stroking his hair, and a few minutes later, he untied the rope and picked up the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go on the bed"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"r-really?" Changbin asked surprised "i-i don't want to dirty your sheets"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ssh i want you to"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled again kissing the tip of his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"plus, i have a gift"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"a g-gift?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"mh mh~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded as he opened the door, revealing a package on his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"you must be kidding me. why didn't you tell me? i would have brought something for you too"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head in amusement as he slowly set it down on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't have to"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He replied as he sat down beside him and handed him the box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"fuckin fuck are you fuckin kidding me ?!" he said taking out the dress the older bought for him, the one he's been wanting for months and a collar with a target, "master's" written on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"this is... i- i don't deserve this omg" he said putting everything back in the box and handing it back to the older.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho smiled openly then bit his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"of course you deserve this"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He replied, taking his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin smiled before throwing himself on the older and kiss him softly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"thank you... so much"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He barely squeaked at the other's action then returned the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"mh~ but now... do you... want me to fuck you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked, amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes please or my dick is gonna fall off" he said looking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho laughed as he lifted his pelvis a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you prep yourself before?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked, placing himself on top of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"yeah, you can call it that" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he said, suddenly embarrassed as he thought about what he did before arriving to the "date".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"oh~? What did you do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked as he reached for a condom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"i.." he started talking while looking away. "let's say i got a little too excited to finally meet you.." he said, his cheeks red in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho chuckled, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I asked you, what did you do, answer"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"what do you mean i told- oh.. d-do you want to know h-how?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"mh mh"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, caressing his chest and the various cuts that were still bleeding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"i- uhm- it's so embarrassing..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin said, covering his face with his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and with them still on his face he quickly talked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"i-put-a-dildo-on-my-pillow-and-thought-about-riding-you"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho barely understood what he said before sitting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"oh~? So you want to ride me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"y-yes.. but i don't think I can do it right now.." he said, looking down at his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“mh~ maybe tomorrow"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho giggled as he touched his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"are you ready?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked, putting himself between his legs and ripping the condom off with his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"go on" he said putting his arms around Minho's neck</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the boy's words he pushed himself completely into him with a small moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"so cute"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ngh-h" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin moaned arching his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good boy, I'm much bigger than the dildo? Mh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“y-yes- ngn-h”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"mh mh~ can i move?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the boy's affirmative nod Minho began to move slowly, holding his legs tightly in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"k-kiss please" the younger asked softly in between pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho quickly pleased the boy, giving him a needy kiss as he increased the speed of his thrusts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin moaned in the older's mouth, occasionally biting his tongue and lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"f-fuck... B-bunny, do you want to stay here tomorrow?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked, looking at him softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"i-if it's okay- ngh-h f-for you, then yes, w-why not"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"god, you're so pretty..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He murmured bringing a bloodstained hand to his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Changbin's dick has been hard all the time, just a few thrusts made him already edge himself, not wanting to cum too soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"little dumb bunny"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho whispered in his ear then bit his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're already close, huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"s-sorry" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin said, arching his back and letting out a moan when the older hit his sweet spot, almost sending him over the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"so cute"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, hitting his sweet spot again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"f-fuck c-can i- nghn-h p-please-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"go on baby, cum for me, cum for master"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older didn't even finish the sentence that cum was already covering Changbin's chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved his hands to his hips, lifting him up a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay a little bit like this, mh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin nodded even though he still felt kind of dizzy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho smiled and shortly after came into him, bottoming out almost immediately to remove the condom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ssh"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shushed him by kissing his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"you want this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked taking a buttplug from the drawer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"would prefer having you inside of me again but okay" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho shook his head before licking the object a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He giggled, slipping the plug into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now stay here, I have to medicate you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"i wouldn't have the strength to move even if I wanted to, don't worry"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho nodded on his way to the bathroom, returning a few seconds later with a first aid kit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"thank you. really. you did so much for me today i don't know how to thank you"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head as he sat down between the other's legs and began medicating the various cuts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay... Stay with me..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whispered as he looked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin closed his mouth, stopping himself from letting out any pained sounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna stay here tomorrow, i told you"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"n-no.. I.. Mh.. I know"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, taking back what he really wanted to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Finished."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He replied as he stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"hey" he said, grabbing his wrist before he could walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"what did you want to say?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at him and bit his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, if you wanted to stay... for longer than just tomorrow.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"oh" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin let go of the older's wrist, looking away as he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"i would love to.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"r-really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked looking at him seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"yeah, why not. also i like being with you" he said, smiling softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho smiled softly as well, leaning forward to give him a small kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"thank you bunny"</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok so this was my first fic djcjdjc<br/>i hope you enjoyed !!<br/>(constructive criticism is accepted)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>